Memories that linger
by xxBlackSakura24xx
Summary: They had told him that she was just a memory, meant to be forgotten. When everyone else has moved on, why does he feel as if he's still lingering on to the memory she has left.What happens when he sees her once more? based on Bleach Memories of Nobody
1. Prologue: Her Sacrifice

**Author's notes:**

First and foremost, if you are currently reading this note then it means you're about to read my story or maybe you just opened it out of curiosity but whichever reason you chose I hope you stick around and read.

Secondly, my story is based on the Bleach movie **Bleach: Memories of Nobody** so if you have not seen the movie then it'd be best if you read a summary about it first just so you won't be lost and if you **don't want to be spoiled**, then don't read this because yes they **contain spoilers** towards the movie.

So basically my story is based on the Bleach movie which by the way again if you haven't seen it or heard about it go check out a summary about it so at least you'll have an idea of my story. Anyways, this is my own version I tweaked things here and there so don't flame me if you don't like where things are going, you can though give me constructive criticism.

So without further adieu here I present to you my first ever "Bleach" story, I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review afterwards!

**Disclaimer: **Bleach and all its respective characters absolutely do not belong to me, Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo.

**Prologue: Her Sacrifice**

The battle was over; the battle against the Dark Ones was finally over and dealt with. In the end the Shinigami from Soul Society emerged as the victors but apparently victory was not theirs yet for one situation still had to be dealt with. Soul Society and Karakura Town were close to a collision.

A pair of amber eyes widened at the realization, if action was not to be taken right away either one of the worlds could be destroyed in the process.

"_Ichigo I'm scared" _The Shinigami substitute turned towards the dark haired, amber eyed girl who stood beside him, gripping the sleeve of his black yukata tightly.

"_But I won't let you go…I won't let you go…in such a fun world…in such a fun world where so many people are living…where you are living…"_

The bright haired 16-year old turned Shinigami looked on with both confusion and concern in his eyes

A small smile had graced her lips as she placed a hand over heart, _"But it's alright…if we…if we use my energy then the two worlds will be alright…hopefully the two worlds will be back to normal"_

His eyes widened as right before him, the amber eyed girl began to glow a bright color, _"Stop it! You don't have to…"_

The same small smile graced her lips as she disobeyed his pleas and continued to release her energy, _"If this world disappears…then Ichigo will disappear too"_

"_Stop it!" _He ordered for he very well knew that if she were to sacrifice her own energy, she would be using the very life line that kept her alive.

"_And I don't want that….I don't want Ichigo dying instead of me!" _She cried out, tears slowly forming in her eyes, _"I don't want that at all"_

Ichigo stood still, mouth ajar as he watched the girl before him sacrifice her own energy for the sake of Soul Society, for the sake of Karakura Town and its people but most importantly for the sake of him. Slowly being engulfed by a gust of white wind the bright haired Shinigami ran towards her in hopes of stopping her. But all was too late. One bright flash of light was all it took as Karakura Town began to glow a deep green.

"_No!" _Ichigo called out as he tried his best to grab hold of her but alas was not successful in doing so.

Back in Soul Society the Shinigami working under Kurotsuchi Mayuri sighed in relief as they checked their stats, "It's been confirmed…its been confirmed! The balance between the two worlds has been neutralized"

Everything was back to normal; everything as confirmed by Soul Society had been restored to its normal state. Everyone sighed in relief or rather cheered on enthusiastically as everything went back to normal. Everyone except one young man who was just not ready to let go.

**End of Prologue**

**AN: **So that concludes my prologue, if you've read it thank you so much you made my day! Anyways like it? thought of it as ok? Give me your feedback by reviewing kindly! And remember, flames are not accepted and don't try and flame me through an alias because I rather have it you sign in and we can talk like civilized people. I accept constructive criticism...


	2. Not Just a Memory

**Author's notes:**

To all the readers who read and reviewed my prologue, I thank you very much for taking your time to do so. Anyways, I know the prologue was short but don't worry I will write more, I didn't want to spoil everything in the prologue. Like I said in the previous chapter, this is my rendition of the story so yes I may have added some scenes here and there.

In case you guys didn't know, Ichigo remembers Senna but he remembers her only a little. Anyways, without further interruptions on with my story!

Once again, my story is based on the Bleach movie **Bleach: Memories of Nobody** so if you have not seen the movie then it'd be best if you read a summary about it first just so you won't be lost and if you **don't want to be spoiled**, then don't read this because yes they **contain spoilers** towards the movie.

**Key:**

_Italics: _Memories/Flashbacks or thoughts

**Disclaimer: **Bleach and all its respective characters absolutely do not belong to me, Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back in Soul Society the Shinigami working under Kurotsuchi Mayuri sighed in relief as they checked their stats, "It's been confirmed…its been confirmed! The balance between the two worlds has been neutralized"_

_Everything was back to normal; everything as confirmed by Soul Society had been restored to its normal state. Everyone sighed in relief or rather cheered on enthusiastically as everything went back to normal. Everyone except one young man who was just not ready to let go_

**Chapter I: Not just a memory**

"Ichigo, I have a request"

Dawn was nearing the small town of Karakura as a young man with bright orange hair was seen carrying a dark haired young woman on his back. His eyes held no signs of happiness but instead held that of one who was deep in thought as he carried her on his back for what would be the last time. With her arms wrapped securely around his neck and her head resting comfortably on his broad shoulder the dark haired, amber eyed girl closed her eyes peacefully as he continued to carry her to what would be her lost stop.

"Senna's last stop" He had thought bitterly as he crossed the deserted streets of Karakura Town. Kurosaki Ichigo halted momentarily as he took note of where they were. The two had reached their destination, the two were finally here, Karakura Town's cemetery. Pushing the door open, Ichigo made his way through the file of tombstones.

"I want you to check my family grave" Senna whispered softly, "Remember I told you where it was yesterday? I know…I know that somehow I was alive and I…I lived in this town"

Ichigo replied a simple yes as he maneuvered his way through the crowded graveyard, "There has to be one…even…I…I must have had a family too"

Ichigo's face remained impassive as Senna continued on talking, "I…I…I was alive too. So my name must be on that grave…I…I just know it"

Halting momentarily Ichigo opened his mouth to speak, "Is it around here?" he asked softly not bothering to turn his head and face her.

Senna slowly looked up nodded, "Four more to the side" she answered softly yet the hint of sadness in her voice did not escape Ichigo. Nodding his head, the orange haired young man began walking to the direction and finally made a halt.

"Is…is…my…is my name there?" Senna asked, "Is my name there?"

Ichigo knelt before the grave as he eyed the names on the old tombstone, "Sorry but my vision, it seems very blurry"

He nodded in understanding as he read to himself the names present, Satou Kazuo age 73, Satou Manabi age 49. Only two names were listed on that tombstone and neither one of them belonged to Senna.

"A memory" Ichigo thought bitterly as his face contorted into hurt, he then looked on with down cast eyes. "Just a memory"

"Is my name there?" Her soft voice asked snapping him out of his private thoughts, "Is my name there Ichigo?" she asked once more

He looked away from the tombstone and sighed to himself, "Yeah, yeah its there"

He had lied to her and it only made him feel worse but he knew that the least thing he could do before sending her spirit off was to grant her what she wanted the most, and that was to know that she was not just a memory but actually once was a living being that lived.

Standing up from his kneeling position Ichigo spoke, "Your name is there, you were alive. You had a family too"

Tears formed in the brim of Senna's eyes as a grateful smile formed across her lips, "That's good" she sobbed happily, letting the tears fall from her cheeks onto Ichigo's shirt. "That's good"

Slowly she began to glow a bright orange color as the last bits of her life force slowly ebbed away, "You're so warm" she declared softly her voice dimming down slowly, "We'll meet again right?" she asked hopefully

Ichigo swallowed hard, "What are you talking about? Of course we will" A pang of hurt him hard as he felt the weight on his shoulders slowly fade away. He knew Senna was disappearing right behind him, he knew that this was supposed to happen but he couldn't find it in him to turn around and look at her for what he believed to be the last time. "We'll meet again…"

Finally freed from the extra weight both his arms slumped as he fell on his knees right before the tombstone, "We'll meet again…Senna"

"The energy is almost gone" Ichigo didn't have to turn around, he knew very well who that voiced belonged to, fellow Shinigami Kuchiki Rukia. "And then the memory of Senna will be gone as well" His face contorted into a hurt frown as the female Shinigami continued, "She was never there Ichigo, so she shouldn't remain in our memories" As much as it hurt her to tell him this, Kuchiki Rukia felt that it was the only best way, after all her words were true. Senna was just a memory, a mere memory that would be lost in time.

"Its not good to linger on such things that didn't exist, as much as it hurts Ichigo it would be best if you or better if we all just forget about this whole ordeal"

"_We'll meet again?" _Senna's hopeful voice rang through his hears

"Ichigo" Rukia called out

Standing up and facing the female Shinigami, Ichigo looked at his companion with determination in his eyes, "Just a little longer" he said

Rukia gazed at the young man and not only saw sadness in his eyes but hope, "Ichigo" she began as the human turned Shinigami looked up at the now brightly illuminated sky.

"Right now I can still hear her voice"

----------------

Weeks had passed since the destruction of the Dark Ones, everything had returned back to normal in both Karakura Town and the other world that was Soul Society. And like the female Shinigami said, everything was slowly being forgotten.

"Another day" Rukia muttered softly as the refreshing ray of sunlight hit her milky white skin. Turning her head to the young man that walked beside her Rukia frowned a bit, _"He's thinking again" _she thought to herself as she noted Ichigo's serious look. "Oi, are you alright?"

His answer was a simple nod, "I was just thinking" he stated

Rukia looked on with concern, "Thinking about what?"

Ichigo remained impassive as the two continued walking, "It doesn't matter"

Knowing Ichigo, she knew very well that he was stubborn and that he wouldn't reveal his thoughts to her flat out, she checked her watch and groaned "I have to meet with that baka Uruhara, I'll catch up later" Rukia announced as she began walking towards the other direction.

"Hn" Ichigo nodded curtly as he slung his bag over his back

Before parting ways Rukia took one last glance at Ichigo and sighed, "I know Ichigo" she whispered to no one in particular, "I know that you're thinking about _her_"

------------

Midnight black hair with shades of blue, bright amber eyes that held childlike mischief, these traits belonging to one witty and overly energetic young woman. Ichigo did not know why but this said girl constantly plagued his mind. Her laughter haunted him; her sunny disposition followed him around. One thing and one thing alone was all Ichigo thought, "If she was just a memory, than why is it I can still remember her?"

He had succeeded in making Rukia believe that he had forgotten, that her words about Senna being a mere memory meant to be lost in time actually seeped in his brain and took it to heart. It was the complete opposite though, he did not forget her in fact he did not even let her go.

"_She was never there Ichigo, so she shouldn't remain in our memories" _Rukia's voice echoed in his ears as he shook his head

"Yet she still lingers in mine"

"_Its not good to linger on such things that didn't exist, as much as it hurts Ichigo it would be best if you or better if we all just forget about this whole ordeal"_

"But why is it that I can't?"

Walking over the bridge and en route to school, Ichigo looked into the horizon as a gust of wind blew, giving him a nostalgic feeling. He could hear the girlish whines from the female students walking behind him but he completely ignored them all as his eyes darted towards an unidentifiable object. A silky red ribbon was flying towards him; extending his hand he grasped the ribbon firmly and observed it.

Amber eyes widened as he thumbed the ribbon, _"Memories of her" _he thought with a sad smile, _"Always keep on coming back"_

"Oh shut up! That doesn't matter" A female voice erupted from the crowd of passerby's.

"But we're going to be late!" Another female voice complained, "Hey, hey wait up!"

"We can always ditch class you know" She giggled childishly as she skipped among the crowd, "Hurry up now!"

Like the many others on the bridge, Ichigo found himself turning towards the noisy young woman swerving her way through the crowds. Finally getting a closer look of the noisy girl, his eyes instantly widened.

Giggling happily to herself the young girl passed by him who still had the ribbon clutched in his hand. Her midnight tresses danced gracefully in the wind. Unexpectedly brushing her shoulder against his the overly excited female turned her head to look at him, a smile formed across her lips, "Ah, I'm sorry" she apologized with a smile

Ichigo could only nod as he stared into the eyes of what appeared to be Senna's exact carbon copy.

_Midnight black hair with shades of blue, bright amber eyes that held childlike mischief, these traits belonging to one witty and overly energetic young woman. _

"Senna" He muttered unexpectedly earning him a baffled look from the young girl

The amber eyed girl's friend came before them panting, "Oi, baka I said wait up…eh? What's going on?" her eyes darted from Ichigo to her friend

Amber eyes locked with one another as Ichigo tightened his hold on the red ribbon, before she turned around and smiled, "N-nothing eh I just bumped into him"

"Then apologize you baka!"

The girl pouted childishly, "Eh, but I already did!"

"Jeez, just apologize already!"

The girl huffed, "Fine, eh I'm sorry okay. I'm in a hurry that's why"

Ichigo could only nod as the feisty girl's friend bowed for her friend's behalf, "I'm really sorry about my friend she's such a mindless klutz"

"Hey!"

"We'll be going now, excuse us"

Ichigo looked on as the Senna look alike was dragged forcefully by her friend; there was no doubt about it that, that girl was Senna.

"Eh, why are we in a hurry?"

"Baka, did you see how scary that guy looked? And plus did you see his orange hair? He's probably a part of a gang!"

"Misaki-chan you're so paranoid" Turning her head to where the bright haired young man still stood a small smile formed in her lips, "He's not scary, it's probably just his eyes but I know he's not scary"

"Che, and how would you know? You don't even know him"

The amber eyed girl turned her head, "But he knows me" she muttered

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Amber eyes looked up at the sky as a sigh escaped her lips, "He called me by my name"

Ichigo looked on as her figure disappeared into the crowds of people, sighing inwardly he began to walk but abruptly stopped the moment his eyes caught the shiny piece of plastic that laid on the floor. Bending down he picked it up, it was a school ID, it was her school ID and what shocked him the most was the name printed on that school ID...

"Senna" He muttered to himself as his grip tightened even more on the ribbon in his hand.

**End of Chapter**

**AN: **Alright folks, sorry for the long update but I had to think of ways to piece my story together and to tell you guys the truth even Im not sure where this story is going...anyways, that concludes chapter 1 and to those who've read my story once again thank you very much and I hope you leave a review! Well, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next ones ok??? thanks very much, see you guys next chapter!


End file.
